


Blood

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crimes, M/M, Soul Bond, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re vampires,” he said suddenly, the words tumbling from his lips before he could stop them. There was a unanimous wince from the four boys as they shared pained glances with each other. Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Niall spoke again. “And now I’m a vampire too.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niall is attacked on the streets of London and left for dead, until a handsome stranger swoops in to <i>"save him"</i>, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about this. I wrote it on Halloween and then I just left it sitting because I thought it was garbage.
> 
> I hope it's at least mildly entertaining.

“What’s your name?”

“ _Harry.”_

Niall grinned as he moved back against the body behind him, using what little white-boy rhythm he had and putting it to good use as the loud music blasted throughout the crowded club. The guy was hot, he had to admit, and to top it off he was dressed as a _vampire_. Niall was dressed as an angel, wearing nothing but white pants and some wings. It was Halloween, after all, one of the sluttiest nights of the year.

Niall felt lips press to the column of his neck and he shivered despite the temperature in the room. It made his knees weak but it was also a step too far and he turned around, putting some distance between him and his dance partner. _Harry_ tried to pull him in again but Niall shook his head, giving him a wide grin as he backed away, effectively disappearing in to the sea of bodies.

“You’re such a tease, Niall Horan!” Josh, the bartender, hooted as he sidled up to the counter.

Niall shook his head. “Just having a little fun, Joshy! Keeping my options open.”

“You don’t even need any options after that tall glass of water you just turned down. He was in to it,” Josh chided, retrieving a shot glass from under the counter.

Niall only laughed, downing the free drink he was offered. It paid to the know the staff.

He leaned back against the bar, looking out over the dance floor and trying to catch someone’s eye. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, or what his endgame was; he just wanted to have a little fun because it had been _far_ too long. He knew Harry was watching him from the other side of the room, sitting with his usual table full of good looking friends. The few times Niall had caught them out together, they did very little besides watch everyone else and chat amongst each other. He supposed he should feel special for having snagged Harry’s attention.

Niall didn’t even notice the man standing next to him until he was elbowed gently in the arm. The stranger was dressed in regular clothes, with brown hair and a forgettable face, looking terribly plain in the magical atmosphere that was the Halloween-ladden gay club around them. He was out of place, and a bit awkward. He said something, though Niall was unable to hear him.

“May I use your phone?” The guy asked again, in closer range. “I seem to have lost mine and I need to call my ride.”

Niall sighed. He didn’t exactly _want_ to, but his guilty conscience was too strong. He stood up straight, working the kinks out of his back from leaning too long.

“You alright, Ni?” Josh asked, visibly eyeing the guy standing next to him.

Niall nodded, waving a hand at him. “Just ducking out for some air. I’ll be back!”

The night was _cold_ when Niall stepped out of the club. It was October in London, and despite it happening the same time every year, Niall found he was always unprepared for it. He was a creature of the sun, and preferred as much heat as possible to warm his skinny body. When they had walked a few paces from the busy entrance, near the mouth of the alleyway beside the club, Niall fished his phone out of his trouser pocket and unlocked it.

“Here you go.”

He waited patiently as the guy wandered off with his most prized possession. His conscience argued that he was too trusting, that Niall had far too much faith in the good of humanity to hand a stranger his phone. Ignoring it, he hugged his arms around his bare torso as if it might help him keep warm. Around him the streets were alive with noise, multiple clubs hosting Halloween events nearby.

After three entire minutes, he became concerned. He looked around, realizing that he’d lost sight of his phone-borrower.

“Hey!” He called, spinning around in his spot. He was caught somewhere between worry and unfathomable anger.

Her heard a noise in the alleyway behind him and he peered in, trying to see if he could make out anything. The alley was long, and completely dark, making it impossible to know if his stranger had wandered that way. It was stupid if he had, because honestly _who_ would make a phone call in a dark alley?

Niall stepped forward a couple of steps, all of the noise muffled a bit by the walls of the alley as he got further in. He kept squinting, looking for a person and trying not to piss himself in fear.

A hand grabbed his arm suddenly, wrenching him sideways and slamming him up against the brick. He hissed, feeling his skin rip as he made contact. “Fuck!” He shouted, catching the faint outline of a body in front of him. “What the hell, man?”

He got no reply. Instead, another hand came up around his throat, squeezing tightly and pressing him back in to the wall. It was then that he was able to make out the face of his attacker, the very same man he’d handed his phone to. Things were _not_ turning out like he’d planned. Like in most situations, Niall tried for a joke. “You know,” he wheezed as the grip got tighter. “I’m not really in to the kinky stuff.” It triggered a response, though not the one he’d been hoping for.

“Shut your mouth, faggot.”

Niall froze instantly, muscles going rigid as the term ‘hate crime’ flashed in his mind.

“Listen,” he began to plead, reaching up to grab hold of the hand clamped tightly around his neck. “I don’t even know you, you don’t know me. We can just leave here, and you can give me back my phone - actually, you know, why not keep it? It’s yours! Just _please_ -“

Niall’s voice broke as he felt something cold and foreign plunge in to his abdomen. His heart started to race just as time slowed down, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The only thing he could hear was his frantic heart beat in his ears, his eyes locked on those of the man in front of him. He looked satisfied, and completely at ease.

Then the world came back to him all at once when the knife was yanked out of him, a crescendo of noise from the street deafening him. His attacker leaned in, lips at his ear. “You make me sick,” he whispered. “You all make me sick.”

Niall let out a whimper, his hands pressed to his body in a desperate attempt to keep his blood inside of him. He could feel everything, the sharp pain from his tissue being sliced apart, and the steady thrum of his pulse as his life pumped out of him. He was freed a second later, and was unsurprised when his knees buckled underneath him, sending him sprawling on to the pavement. A booted foot kicked him over on to his back, and he was forced to stare up in to a pair of cold, dead eyes one more time.

“Rest in pieces, you queer.”

  


It wasn’t the way Niall had thought he would die.

He was lying in an alley behind a club in the heart of London on Halloween, his blood spilling out on to the pavement. He couldn’t help but be shocked by how fast it had all happened: one minute he’d been grinding up on a cute guy, and the next he was being shoved against a wall with a knife in his gut.

He felt cold, as he stared up at the night sky. He wished he could see the stars, but it was London and that was nearly impossible. He had also thought of yelling for help, but the alley was far too long and dark; even if someone were to actually hear him, it was unlikely they’d even come.

Niall didn’t know how long he’d been lying there. His hands were still pressed weakly to his stomach, though they were useless in stopping the inevitable. The blood hadn’t even began to stop, still flowing strongly and freely. His wings were bloody, and he could only imagine the picture he was painting: a blood-soaked angel strewn about in a dirty back lane. It was so _metal_. The thought made him wheeze out a laugh, which led to choking on the blood that had traveled up his throat.

Josh was probably worried about him… or perhaps he was too busy to even realize Niall hadn’t returned. Yeah, that was better.

He wondered how soon his parents would find out, and how much they’d hurt. His father was a strong man, though Niall imagined he might withdraw a bit, maybe become more quiet than he usually was. His mother would be heartbroken, and Greg would probably just get angry but he had Denise, and she would be there for him.

Niall’s vision had begun to darken around the edges. His fingers and toes were numb, and it was at that point that the panic set in, the realization dawning on him that it would all be over soon and he’d become one more ignored statistic and perhaps a headline in a lesser newspaper. He felt tears rush to his eyes as a sob tore from his throat.

The crime shows lied when they said murder was quick.

Out of nowhere he heard the scuff of boots and the airy sound of whistling bouncing off the walls of the alley. There was low conversation with hushed voices, and a ‘tink tink tink’ as if someone were kicking a pop can repeatedly.

“Cut that out, Payno.”

“Bite me.”

“Fuck me, that joke only got old about a hundred _years_ ago-”

“Boys, _pay attention_!”

Niall waited to hear more as his entire body began to convulse.

“Fuck, I can smell it now.”

“There he is!”

The sound of heavy boots slapping against the pavement echoed through the alley and all that Niall could think was that _they were too late_ . He vaguely felt hands on him, prodding at his wound that had long since stopped hurting. A beautiful face appeared over him, framed by pretty brown curls with eyes that looked positively tragic. _Harry_.

“Hey, are you with me?” His deep voice spoke, but it sounded far, far away.

“Harry, mate, he’s fading,” another voice said, higher in pitch.

“Lou, he’s so young!” Harryreplied, and all Niall could think was that Harry looked even younger than he was to be saying such things. “We have to do something!”

“ _Turn him_ , you mean?”

Harry peered down at him again, looking almost hopeful. “Well, why not? He’s dying anyway.”

Niall opened his mouth to protest, feeling downright insulted, though all that came out was a gurgle. _Oh right, blood_.

“Easy, there,” Harry said gently, pressing a cold hand to Niall’s face.

After that Niall couldn’t make out anything. The rest of the conversation was jumbled, with loud parts and quiet parts, but nothing that his ears could understand, almost like the adults in a Charlie Brown show. His body was shutting down, he could feel it. He didn’t know what the boys who had found him were going to do, but he hoped that they did it fast.

On the edge of darkness he felt a spike of pain, a surprising change from the numb he’d been feeling. He choked and tried to move, tried to _thrash_ , but he didn’t have the strength left. It felt as if all of the blood in his veins had been replaced with fire, setting him ablaze from the inside out. He heard a piercing scream, realizing quickly that it was his own. Through it all, though, his body had seemingly halted it’s rush towards death. Instead, he felt a burst of life that he never thought he’d feel again.

He finally blacked out just as he felt something wet drip on to his tongue.

  


  


Niall’s eyes snapped open wide, the world around him a mess of colours and shapes as he adjusted. His senses were overwhelmed, hearing every shift in the air, every creak of the springs in the bed he was laying on… He could smell the paint on the walls, the detergent in the sheets around him and _feel_ a blind rage building under his skin. He felt restless, lost and scared. He had an itch that he didn’t know how to scratch, a thirst for something that he couldn’t identify.

He sat up and threw the blanket that was covering him to the side, scrambling to get to his feet.

“Shit, he’s awake!” He heard a voice shout, much too loud. “Get Harry!”

_Harry_ , Niall thought. _He needed Harry_. As soon as his feet hit the floor his legs gave out.

“Whoa, there!” A voice called, and Niall felt hands wrap around his arms before he hit the floor. His reaction to the touch was automatic and he began to thrash, a feral growl escaping from his throat. It was a sound he’d never made before, and it scared him. He didn’t know where it came from; all he knew was that he was _angry_.

Niall continued to kick and swing, trying to escape the grip that the two boys had on him. He couldn’t string proper thoughts together, couldn’t speak any coherent words; his body was at the mercy of the monster that was inside of him. He felt himself being forced to the floor, strong hands holding him down against the hardwood.

“ _Haz, where the bloody -_ ”

“It’s alright, I’m here!“

Niall paused his actions suddenly, the voice playing in his mind like a soothing song. Harry’s smell overwhelmed him, radiating inside of him and causing his heart to give a tug in his direction. He continued to fight against his restraints, his mind a mess of _Harry Harry Harry_ and he didn’t know why.

Harry was beside him suddenly, hanging over him with a warm smile on his face. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“Haz, he needs blood.”

_Blood_. Mm, yes, that was it. That was what Niall wanted, even more than he wanted Harry.

“I know, I know, get me a knife!”

Harry sat back on the floor beside him and Niall watched as the brunette sliced open his arm with a blade that he’d been handed by one of the other boys. At first it made Niall sick, though as soon as the smell of blood hit his nose he was done. Niall wanted it, it was _all_ he wanted. He knew it was wrong, but the coppery smell was no longer repulsive like it had always been. He watched transfixed as Harry raised his arm over his lips, Niall opening his mouth hungrily to accept it.

It was thick, as he’d expected. It no longer tasted like it had when he’d been choking on his own in the alleyway. Instead it was sweet, insatiable, and the effect was instant as he swallowed it down. The tension in his muscles eased, and the fogginess in his mind cleared. His blind rage and need ebbed away, leaving a peacefulness inside of him that he welcomed. He no longer resisted the hands that were holding him down, going lax against the floor.

Niall almost whined when Harry took his arm back, and he craned his neck to try and chase it.

“That’s enough for now,” Harry chuckled, pulling down his shirt sleeve.

Feeling his proper senses finally coming back to him, Niall took a moment to examine the brunette he’d just drank from. He looked even more beautiful than he had the night before. He was far paler than he’d looked under the club lights, but his eyes were much brighter, sparkling in the small bit of light in the room.

Niall’s eyes then wandered to the other two boys crowded over him, and a new one who was standing in the doorway looking in on them. He’d never seen them up close and, like Harry, they were all exceptionally beautiful. One of the boys was shorter, with wispy light brown hair and blue eyes that nearly glowed. The boy next to him was taller, broader, with his hair shaved close on the sides and a Beckham-like ruggedness to him. The final one, the one in the doorway, had darker skin and bone structure sculpted by the gods themselves. They were all on an entirely different level than anyone Niall had ever seen.

With his heightened senses he could feel the danger radiating from them, raw and unmatched. As he studied each boy, he confirmed that nothing about them was remotely human.

“You’re vampires,” he said suddenly, the words tumbling from his lips before he could stop them. There was a unanimous wince from the four boys as they shared pained glances with each other. Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Niall spoke again. “And now I’m a vampire too.”

Saying the word truly made it sink in. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had turned in to, what it all meant, but he knew for certain that he was no longer human. He still felt like himself, was still _Niall_ , but he’d changed, he could feel it. His senses were more enhanced and his mind felt _sharper_ , if that were at all possible. As a whole he felt more indestructible than any human should be, and he wasn’t sure how to process it.

After a long, pregnant pause, the broadest of the boys stood up. “We’ll go on a run. You,” He gestured to both Harry and Niall. “You two need to talk.” One by one the other two boys followed the first ones lead. As soon as the door closed behind them Harry was on his feet, helping Niall up off of the floor and guiding him up on to the bed with so much _care_ . It was a bit weird, having only met the boy the night before in a loud club, but Niall couldn’t deny how _safe_ Harry felt. He could still feel the faint pull in his chest, tugging him in Harry’s direction.

Harry sat across from him, fidgeting with his hands in his lap and avoiding Niall’s eyes. “You,” he began, immediately clearing his throat. “You were dying when I found you.”

Niall nodded, the word ‘dying’ causing another pang in his chest as he absently stroked his hand over where his knife wound _should_ have been although it wasn’t. “I know. I remember.”

Harry let out a surprised chuckle, though there was more pain than humour behind it. “I could smell it, as soon as, you know… As soon as it happened. I could smell your blood. The boys thought I was crazy until we got outside and they could smell it too. You’re the first person I’ve ever turned, and It’s the most reckless thing I’ve ever done, and I’m still not sure it was the right thing to do -“

“It was!” Niall cut Harry off just as he started to ramble. “It was the right thing to do, you saved my life!”

Harry frowned, though it was still beautiful. “Technically, I killed you.”

Niall snorted. “And yet here I am.”

Harry grinned and crawled up the bed, settling himself beside Niall. The blond breathed in the fragrance radiating from him, and immediately tucked himself in to Harry’s side, impossibly close.

“I was so taken by you on the dance floor last night. I don’t normally bother with people. We boys just go out for the sake of the noise and the music. The fewer people we encounter the easier it is. But you… You were perfect. I couldn’t help myself.”

Niall felt a shiver travel down his spine, realizing he’d been right in telling himself that he was special. He grinned. “You were dressed as a _vampire_ , of all things.”

Harry shrugged. “Why not hide in plain sight? We mostly try to find the humour in all of this as often as we can. It keeps us sane and level whenever time really starts to take it’s toll.”

_Time_. It was something that hadn’t quite hit Niall yet. He assumed Harry was eluding to the fact that it didn’t really matter anymore. Niall tried to imagine how long immortality really was, but couldn’t. He imagined experiencing a world for centuries and it seemed impossible. “How were you turned? When did you become a vampire?” He asked.

Harry was quiet, and for a moment Niall thought he’d gone too far. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, though, Harry spoke. “I was eighteen at the time, fighting on the western front in the first World War.”

Niall’s eyes widened. _Harry was over 100 years old._

“I got a shrapnel wound, I was basically a goner. Then, I was waking up in a forest, healed and completely alone. I didn’t know what to do… Most new borns, like you, are a bit feral to begin with. You don’t know what you are or how to control yourself. I ended up resorting to killing animals. It wasn’t at all satisfying, but I adapted and even to this day it’s what I do, what we all do. New borns should never be left alone, because it creates monsters.”

“You don’t drink human blood?” Niall asked. Just saying it triggered something in him, and he felt his thirst spike.

“No, not really. We don’t kill. Human blood is what we crave, but it also makes us worse creatures. We lose ourselves a little on it if we have too much.”

“You drank my blood, though.”

Harry nodded. “And the boys had to bring me back down after.”

He went on to explain everything he could, and as soon as he would give an answer, Niall would have another question lined up ready to ask. He learned that him and Harry were bonded because of the blood exchange that took place in order to change Niall, Harry actually blushing when he told him about the ‘pull’ that he felt in his chest.

Niall learned the names of the rest of the boys. Harry had met Louis first, in a bar in London sometime in the 20’s. He had been a bit wild, though Harry had introduced him to ‘vegetarian living’ by drinking from animals and it had calmed him down significantly. They began to travel together, and the world became a little less lonely.

They had met Liam in the 50’s, a country boy who was dying in hospital. Louis asked his permission to turn him, and he became the third in their little gang. The only difference was that Liam’s parents actually _knew_ of his fate and he even used to visit them from time to time up until their passing. As a result of him being turned, he latched on to Louis and they became a ‘thing that wasn’t really a thing’.

Zayn was the last to find them, and he was likely the most tragic of stories, even more so than Niall’s own murder. He'd gotten home from his late night uni course in winter of 1985 to find his girlfriend drained on the living room floor. He was then forced to turn against his will, and he evolved in to a hateful, vengeful monster. He spent the better part of his first year hunting his attacker, and when he found him he ripped him to pieces. When the boys had found him he was a mess, and it took a lot of work to bring him back from the darkness where he’d been living. He was still quiet, still bitter, but he’d found a home with them and that was the important thing.

As Harry’s deep voice spoke, Niall felt his body relaxing against the mattress. He closed his eyes, wondering if he could fall asleep to the nice sound, though he couldn’t seem to fully get there. His mind shut off, his body went limp, and yet he didn’t find rest.

“I can’t sleep,” he said suddenly, cutting Harry off mid-sentence.

Harry slid his hand up in to Niall’s hair, tugging on it gently. “Yeah, um, we don’t sleep. We can’t. One of the shittier parts of this job, I suppose.”

Niall huffed. It was the first downside he’d encountered and it was possibly the worst.

“We _can_ relax ourselves though. We don’t fully sleep, but we go in to a sort of trance like state. It calms us… sort of like meditation.”

“I never liked meditating,” Niall moaned, suddenly feeling grumpy. He heard Harry chuckle.

“Just try it. Lay down, I’ll be right here.”

Niall did as he was told, wiggling down the bed until his head was resting in Harry’s lap. Fingers found their way in to his blond hair and he closed his eyes, loving the blossoming feeling inside of him at being so close to his… well, his _partner_.

  


When Niall became aware again, the first thing he felt was the return of the jittery feeling in his bones. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath in, fingers twisting in the duvet he was lying on. He was alone on the bed, the spot Harry had been empty and cold.

His brain was foggy, though luckily not as bad as it had been the first time he’d woken up. He felt his thirst radiating down to his toes, his throat bone dry. He felt like he was shrivelling up.

“Harry,” he croaked, the sound not traveling far. He tried his best to clear his throat. “ _Harry_!”

He heard rapid footfalls, could smell Harry getting closer. Sure enough, a head of brown curls poked in to the doorway. He took one look at Niall and his eyes widened.

“I’m thirsty,” Niall whined, feeling a mess as he sat himself up on the bed. “Is there… Is there anything…”

Harry came towards him, sitting down on the mattress. “The boys aren’t back yet, I’m afraid.”

Niall whined again, every second feeling like an eternity. He’d found another downside, it seemed: his thirst. It was a truly terrible feeling.

“You can drink from me, though.”

Niall breathed in sharply. “Yeah?”

Harry nodded. “It’s not… It’s not _ideal_. Our own blood doesn’t do anything for us long-term. It keeps us going if there’s nothing else, but after too long we become weak again. We need blood from living creatures, with oxygen and life in it. But, you know, this will help.”

Niall expected Harry to brandish a knife and feed him himself like he had before, but instead, Harry helped Niall on to his lap, holding him upright as he sagged against him.

“Bite me.”

Niall made a sound deep in his throat. “ _What_?”

Harry tried again, tilting his head so his neck was stretched out where Niall was resting against his shoulder. “You’re going to bite me.”

Niall began to panic even more, the prospect of biting both scary and exhilarating. “I don’t know how.”

“Just relax and let your instinct take over.”

Niall took a deep breath, trying to do what Harry had suggested. In inhaled slowly, running his nose along the column of Harry’s neck and smelling the blood below his skin. His felt his teeth growing, and opened his mouth as his canines descended more from his gums.

He vaguely heard Harry mumble a _‘that’s it’_ under his breath.

Niall could tell where Harry’s jugular vein was, and he ran his tongue over it slowly. He then bit down, though not hard enough to break the skin. Harry’s fingers dug in to his back, urging him along. With a bit more pressure, his fangs broke through, and his mouth was flooded with the familiar, thick liquid. He moaned as he swallowed it down, gripping tightly on to Harry’s shoulders as he drank. It felt different than it had before, a tremor traveling all the way down Niall’s body. It was pure _euphoria._

He could feel Harry shaking underneath him, and didn’t realize he had gotten hard until Harry’s hands found his hips, squeezing them hard and rocking their groins together. Niall broke away from his neck and moaned.

“It feels good, doesn’t it? The biting.”

Niall nodded frantically, enjoying the friction between them. He felt his connection with Harry grow as they came together, currents of pleasure surging through him now that he was sated from the blood. It felt like ecstasy in his veins. “Harry,” he groaned, forcing his hips down particularly hard in his rhythm. The curly-haired vamp responded with fervor, throwing Niall down on to the mattress and climbing over him.

They were a mess of skin and teeth, discovering each other for the first time. Niall couldn’t get enough, unsure if he’d ever felt so aroused before. The way Harry was touching him, _worshiping_ him, was one of the best feelings. He was rough with him, but it felt oh-so right. If this was how his body would react to Harry’s blood, he was ready for an eternity of it.

Harry bent Niall in half when he slid in to him, wasting no time in setting up a rhythm. The pain Niall had been ready for never came, his body much stronger than it ever had been. He locked his ankles around Harry’s back and pulled him down, eager to feel him as deep as he possibly could.

“I’m so glad I’ve found you,” Harry breathed, repeatedly snapping his hips forward and sending all sorts of sensations coursing through Niall’s veins. Instead of a reply, Niall just kissed him hard, one of his fangs accidentally puncturing his lip.

When they were both close is when Harry made his final move, plunging his own fangs lightly in to Niall’s shoulder. Instead of the fire he had felt the night before when he’d been turned, it was more euphoria that greeted him instead, sending his orgasm slamming in to him so hard that everything went dark for a couple of seconds.

When he regained his senses, he felt Harry’s weight settled over him, and soft kisses being placed along his right collar bone. “That,” he wheezed, still feeling the tingles from his climax. “I’m not sure I even know how to describe it.”

Harry snorted. “It was something else, that’s for sure.”

  


They laid together for hours, it seemed, chatting idly, playing with each other’s hands. Niall liked Harry’s big hands, and his shiny hair and basically everything about him. Niall found himself running his tongue over his straight, white teeth, still able to feel the ghost of the fangs that had since retracted after he’d fed (and fucked).

“Are you alright with all of this?” Harry asked suddenly, breaking a brief silence.

“Well I can hardly change my mind, can I?” Niall said quickly.

Harry made a noise in his throat and Niall realized he was still worried about the choice he’d made to turn him in to a vampire.

Niall took a moment, thinking of what he’d lost. His life was forever changed, and the realization that he’d never be able to go back was unsettling. He’d have to hide himself from the people he loved, and watch as he outlived them all, and that thought hurt him the most.

On the other hand, it wasn’t Harry’s fault that he’d made a bad decision and gotten himself stabbed. Harry had given him another chance, one that was completely new and exciting. It would be hard for him, though he had a new family, and a strong bond to the man he was quickly learning to love that was laying beside him. He didn’t feel scared of the future, not in the slightest. “I more than okay with this, Harry.”

The rest of the boys returned as the grey, rainy sky was growing dark, having spent the majority of the day hunting. The one Niall recognized as Louis burst through the bedroom door, and it was at that point that he realized they were both still very naked. Niall tried to hide himself behind Harry as the shorter bloodsucker eyed them both from the doorway.

“Well then… That didn’t take long,” he said, judgement thick in his tone.

“Fuck off, Lou,” Harry snapped lazily, hugging Niall tighter to his chest. “You’re just jealous.”

Louis grinned. “You forget I’ve got my own piece of ass just down the hall.” In response to his statement, they heard a loud ‘ _hheeyyy!’_ from the kitchen. Louis rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. “But anyways, we’ve slaved all day for you little shits so come and get your iron intake.”

Reluctantly, Harry pulled Niall from the bed, finding him a pair of trousers to replace the bloody white ones he’d been wearing from the night before. He pulled him close, sticking his face in to Niall’s neck and breathing him in. “Are you ready for forever?” He mumbled, big hands squeezing his hips tightly.

“Yeah.” Niall grinned. “Definitely.”

 

 


End file.
